The present disclosure relates to a speaker and speaker system, which provides a richer sound effect using a speaker having multi-directionality.
Generally, audio systems and home theaters include a speaker unit that emits sound waves using vibration of a diaphragm. Speakers are classified into tweeter speaker units emitting high-frequency sound waves, woofer speaker units emitting low-frequency sound waves, and full range speaker units emitting full-range sounds. In addition, subwoofer speaker units may be added to emphasize medium and low-pitched sounds.
The audio frequency of human ranges from about 20 Hz to about 20 KHz.
Accordingly, the frequency of sounds emitting from speakers usually ranges from about 35 Hz to about 20 KHz. For example, the frequency of sounds emitting from tweeter speakers, woofer speakers, and full-range speakers ranges from about 3 KHz to about 20 KHz, from about 150 Hz to about 5 KHz, and from about 35 Hz to about 20 KHz, respectively. In order to emphasize medium and low-pitched sounds, subwoofer speakers may be optionally added. The frequency of sounds emitting from subwoofer speakers ranges from about 35 Hz to about 150 Hz.
Here, the enclosure refers to a speaker case housing a speaker and made of wood or plastic, which is also called a cabinet or a box. Particularly, when sound waves emit using only the operation of a speaker unit without an enclosure, low-pitched sounds may not be normally replayed, or high-pitched sounds may have poor sound quality.
Accordingly, a speaker unit generally includes an enclosure that serves as a sounding box. Speakers can be classified into bookshelf-type speakers and tallboy-type speakers according to the shape of the enclosure and the installation state of speakers in the enclosure.
The bookshelf-type speakers refer to compact speakers having a small size enough to enter a bookshelf, and include speak units housed in enclosures having a height of about 30 cm to about 50 cm. The bookshelf-type speakers are used in compact audio systems or computers.
The tallboy-type speakers refer speakers in which a plurality of speaker units are linearly arranged in an enclosure having a cylindrical or square-pillar shape with a relatively higher height of about 90 cm to about 150 cm. The tallboy-type speakers are directly fixed on a floor of the interior, and include speaker units having a volume enough to obtain an immersive sound effect and connected to an output terminal of a home theater.
However, such speaker units are affected the directivity of sound waves according to the installation location of the speaker units, which becomes a factor deteriorating a sound field effect.
Also, since in a related-art tallboy-type speaker, a speaker unit emitting sound waves is installed at a predetermined angle in a baffle and enclosure, a sound field is already determined by the fabrication of a speaker, making it difficult to show various sound field effects. Accordingly, it is difficult to meet demands of audience.